The Reaper and the Magician
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: What if Yusuke and Hiei decided to take a trip to Heaven's Arena? What if Botan came along and met an infamous magician who asked her to dinner? HisokaXBotan pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm being bad and writing this story instead of finishing a couple of my others. I couldn't help it! This story hit me like a ton of bricks and I needed to go with it! This is the first, and only, from what I've seen on of a Botan/Hisoka pairing. Weird, I know, but I think it's turning out quite well, so read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Hunter X Hunter**

Koenma sat slumped in his office chair. He frowned at his desk which was littered with papers that all required his signature. He let out a huff and grabbed his remote; turning on the large screen in front of him. He flipped through the channels and suddenly stopped. George wandered into the room carrying a stack of new papers and placed them heavily on Koenma's desk.

"You should be working…" George trailed off, eyeing his boss with a frown.

"Quiet ogre!" Koenma barked, pointing at the screen.

George's eyes went to the television where there was an indoor arena and a pair of fighters going against each other.

"Is this an old Dark Tournament match?" George questioned.

Koenma shook his head, "Of course not! This is happening right now… apparently a place called Heaven's Arena."

"Heaven's Arena? I've never heard of such a place," George said thoughtfully.

"I'll have to find more out about this, but apparently every time these fighters win they make money, and can make a fortune doing it!" Koenma exclaimed.

George scratched his chin, "I don't like where this is going."

"Imagine if Yusuke fought in this, he could win me millions!"

"I knew I didn't like where this was going…" George trailed off.

"Millions?"

George and Koenma looked up to see Botan walking toward them with big eyes in her pink kimono. She stopped and watched the screen for a few moments before glaring at Koenma.

"How could you think of using Yusuke to make money!? That's not honorable Lord Koenma! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Botan blurted.

Koenma grinned behind his pacifier, "He would enjoy the challenge, and I could have the money, everyone wins!"

Botan crossed her arms and huffed, "I was coming to tell you I gathered my souls and that I was done with my shift."

Koenma waved her off, "Okay, off you go then."

Botan left the room and Koenma continued to watch the screen as one of the fighters became victorious.

…

"Yusuke!"

The dark haired teen glared up from his spot on the roof where he was skipping class. His dark brown eyes landed on a bright blue haired girl who was looking down at him.

"What are you doing Botan? Are you here to nag me about something?"

"No!" Botan spat, "I was going to tell you about something Lord Koenma said."

"I don't care what pacifier breath has to say," Yusuke returned, putting his arms behind his head and lying back.

Botan ignored him and continued, "He was watching a fight in his office and it turns out that there is a place you can fight against other skilled fighters; earning lots of money while doing it. He said he should have you fight and make him a fortune… I told him that was ridiculous and that you would never do something so-"

"Sign me up!" Yusuke shot up with a big grin.

"What?!" Botan exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! It's so boring at this god damn school! Let's go talk to him!"

Botan rolled her eyes, "No! I didn't mean you should actually participate!"

"Then you should have kept that big mouth of yours shut," Yusuke replied.

Botan crossed her arms with a scowl and Yusuke looked thoughtful.

"I bet I could get Hiei or Kurama in on this too."

"Kurama would _never_ do something so silly just for money!" Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke waggled his eyebrows, "Maybe not, but I know a little fire demon who would definitely be into it."

Botan growled in frustration and shook her head.

…

"Yusuke and Hiei? What a surprise it is to see you two here…" Koenma trailed off as he caught sight of Botan frowning behind them.

"What did the fox tell you?" Hiei asked the dark haired teen next to him with narrowed eyes.

"He's busy with school, it's not a big deal," Yusuke shrugged.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Humans and their _education_ standards, pathetic. Strength is about power, not intelligence."

"Being smart isn't a bad thing!" Botan scolded him, "Kurama's smarts have gotten him pretty darn far!"

"What's the ferry girl doing following us around?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

"She's nagging," Yusuke replied simply.

"I take it Botan told you two about Heaven's Arena?" Koenma asked.

"She told me that we could fight and make a ton of cash," Yusuke answered.

"I did some digging. It's in a different realm but I can open a portal to it of course. Heaven's Arena is a giant tower with 251 floors. The first 199 floors don't allow weapons and you'll start on the first floor. Every time you win a fight, you'll move up a certain number of floors. Once you reach the 100th floor you'll get a personal room. Prize money is awarded for all of the fights you win on these floors. Once you make it to the 200th floor you can use weapons and any type of fighting style but there's no prize money. The goal then is to win 10 matches and then you can fight what's called a floor master which is one of the 21 toughest fighters in the tower. You have 90 days to prepare for a fight, but if you want to get your 10 matches won and fight everyday that's fine too. If you lose 4 matches, you'll be disqualified," Koenma explained.

"Sounds like fun," Yusuke grinned, glancing down at Hiei.

The fire demon smirked, "I'll win ten matches in one day."

"What happens if you beat a floor master?" Botan asked.

"On the 251st floor is the winner of the Battle Olympia which is a biennial tournament. They live in a penthouse at the top of Heaven's Arena."

"Every two years? That sucks," Yusuke pouted.

"I'm not sure when the last tournament was," Koenma said.

"Who cares, let's go there and get to the 250th floor, even if we can't challenge the highest floor, we'll go as high as possible," Hiei stated confidently.

…

"Why did Botan have to come with us?" Yusuke groaned.

Hiei was silent and Botan snapped, "I'm right here! I can hear you Yusuke! I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

The trio approached the registration desk where a woman was taking forms from two younger boys. They turned with smiles on their faces and walked by the group. Hiei gave the pair a scathing glare and continued walking.

"Hello, welcome to Heaven's Arena, please fill out this registration form and bring it back to me," the woman smiled, sliding two forms across the desk to Hiei and Yusuke.

"Why are there children here? Surely they don't expect to win…" Hiei said, glaring at the two young boys who were talking to one another across the room.

Yusuke looked up and saw them, a boy with dark spikey black hair and brown eyes along with a boy who had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Who knows, maybe they're really strong… You could be taken for a little boy too short stuff," Yusuke laughed.

Hiei let out a menacing growl and continued filling out his form. Botan had on jeans and a pink sweater with her blue hair pulled up. She stood with her back against the wall and her arms crossed. She noticed that everyone here was a regular human… they wouldn't stand a chance against Yusuke or Hiei.

"Botan, you'll have to buy a ticket if you want to see us fight," Yusuke said, breaking her thoughts.

She turned to him and saw that both he and Hiei had already turned their forms in. The three entered a gigantic room where several fighting rings with referees were set up. The crowd was huge and Yusuke grinned as cheers erupted.

"The purpose of the first floor match is so we can evaluate each of your skill levels."

Yusuke looked down at one of the rings where the referee was speaking.

"Hey! That's that black haired kid from before!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei's eyebrows perked up as a gigantic man stepped into the ring, "This will be interesting."

"There's a three minute time limit to demonstrate how strong you are," the referee continued.

"I won't need three minutes," the big man growled at the spikey haired boy who stared up at him innocently.

"His name is Gon," Botan said.

Yusuke and Hiei turned to look at her with confused expressions.

"It's up on the score board," she pointed at the large screen.

"Fight!" The referee shouted.

The large man immediately charged at Gon who held his hand out, palm facing his opponent. Botan's eyes grew wide and Yusuke sat on the edge of his seat with a smile. The man hit Gon's hand and flew backwards, hitting the far wall with an explosion of dust and rubble.

"You advance to the 50th floor, best of luck," the referee told the boy, handing him a small ticket.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed, "That was insane for a little kid! This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

They saw Gon go back up into the stands and high five his silver haired friend who then made his way down to the ring for his own fight.

"Killua," Botan said, "He's positively adorable! He kind of looks like you Hiei!"

The fire demon scrunched his nose and ignored her comment. Killua made his way to the ring with a confident smile and quickly downed his opponent with a blow to the back of the head.

The referee handed him a ticket, "I see you've been here before, you can go to the 180th floor."

"Ah, I want to take it easy, I'll start on the 50th floor," Killua responded casually.

Yusuke stood up energetically, "Oh yeah! It's my turn!"

Hiei sat back in his chair with his arms crossed as he watched Yusuke trot up onto the ring. Yusuke KO'd his opponent in a matter of seconds with a right hook punch. Hiei stood and passed the spirit detective on the way down.

"Not bad," he stated.

"Shut up Hiei, don't disappoint me," Yusuke shot back with a grin.

Hiei rolled his eyes and continued down to the ring. A muscled man stepped up and faced Hiei aggressively. Hiei clenched his fists and as the man charged he released a large burst of demonic energy which blew the man back and into the wall. The fire demon smirked and grabbed his ticket from the referee.

"Pitifully simple."

….

"Your fights were splendid!" Botan exclaimed as the three rode on an elevator up to the 50th floor.

The woman running the elevator was explaining the layout of the floor to the three of them but none of them were paying any attention to her. She started to get irritated but the door opened and they got off. They noticed Gon and Killua talking to a small boy and Botan beamed at Killua

"He's so cute! I want to hug him!" she gushed.

Yusuke grabbed her sweater and dragged her after him with a disappointed expression on his face.

"He's too young for you Botan."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Botan roared.

"Stop yelling," Hiei ordered with a serious expression, "I can't stand listening to you shouting this entire trip. If you don't stop, I'll _make_ you stop."

Botan pursed her lips and huffed with attitude. She stomped after the two of them into another large room. Inside this room there was one giant ring which was surrounded by an enormous area of seating for the crowd. They found three seats and sat down as a fight was finishing up. Suddenly Killua's face appeared on the board next to the younger boy that he was talking to earlier, Zushi. Botan gasped as the two appeared and faced each other in the ring.

"He's so small!" she said in awe at Zushi's size.

"He's not pushover if he got to this point," Yusuke reminded her.

The announcer asked them to vote on who they thought would win the match. All three of them voted for Killua and Hiei rolled his eyes when the odds showed that they were in Zushi's favor.

"Idiots," he grumbled, "It's obvious that little boy isn't going to win."

Botan watched in astonishment as Killua continuously put Zushi down time after time but the boy kept getting up. Frustration was evident on the silver haired boy's face and his blows became more violent. Zushi got back up slowly and braced himself as though he was powering up for something. Killua jumped back with alarm evident on his face. Suddenly someone called out Zushi's name loudly in the crowd and the young boy stopped what he was doing.

"That man…" Hiei nodded at a black haired man wearing glasses, "He's powerful."

"He must be teaching Zushi," Botan concluded as Killua delivered the final blow to win the match.

Yusuke and Hiei stood, leaving Botan sitting in her seat.

"I'll race you shorty," Yusuke said as they made their way down to the ring, "Whoever beats their opponent faster is buying dinner."

"Hn!" Hiei huffed.

…

"Damn it Hiei!" Yusuke complained as he stared at the bill on the table.

"Quit complaining, you earned plenty of money from your fight," Hiei spat.

Botan laughed silently at them and reached out; grabbing the room key on the table for a private room on the 100th floor. She examined it and stared up at Hiei and Yusuke who were still arguing with each other.

"Is one room going to be big enough for all three of us?" Botan asked, causing the two guys to turn and stare at her.

"The room was for us," Yusuke said slowly, pointing back and forth between Hiei and himself.

Botan frowned, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You can sleep on the floor," Hiei stated.

"You jerk! Making a lady sleep on the floor?! You're not a gentleman at all!"

Yusuke started laughing and Hiei snatched the room key from her.

"You can sleep on the floor, or you can sleep in the hall."

Botan looked horrified, "Where any of these scary men could come up to me and do whatever they wanted? Absolutely not! I'll get kidnapped or something terrible will happen!"

"The floor it is!" Yusuke exclaimed.

….

The next day Botan moped about, rubbing her stiff neck. Sleeping on the floor hadn't been kind to her and her back ached. She followed the pair into another giant room that was centered around an arena. The crowd was already roaring in approval and Yusuke puffed his chest out.

"There's that Gon kid again!" he pointed at the ring.

Gon's opponent taunted him before charging straight into the boy's hand and flying into the opposite wall.

"That's exactly what he did on the 50th floor!" Botan exclaimed.

"Killua, report to the floor for your next match!" the announcer said.

Killua arrived at the ring and delivered a blow to the back of the head of his opponent, sending him crumpling to the floor.

"That's what he did on the 50th floor too…" Botan muttered in surprise.

"Those kids are pretty good," Yusuke remarked.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You're overestimating them, they would be no match for us."

"Yusuke, report to the floor!"

"Good luck Yusuke! Do your best!" Botan smiled at him.

The spirit detective gave her a thumbs up and eagerly made his way to the floor. His opponent entered the ring and the teen braced himself as though he was ready for a street fight. His foe charged and Yusuke delivered a swift uppercut to the man's gut; his eyes rolled up into his head as he fell to the floor.

"Hell yeah! Making money has never been this easy!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei arrived at the ring and finished his fight almost instantly with another burst of demonic energy. He met back up with Yusuke and Botan with a bored expression.

"That was dull…" he muttered as they made their way back to the room to grab their things.

They packed up their belongings and entered the elevator. The girl in the elevator tried to talk to them about the significance of the higher floors but none of them paid any attention to her. She gritted her teeth and heatedly opened the door once they had arrived at the 150th floor. Yusuke got the new room key and the group continued on. As they were walking Botan noticed Gon and Killua running down the hall. They blew by the trio and got on an elevator going down.

"Where the heck are they going?" Yusuke asked as he swiped their room key and the door clicked open.

…..

Another day passed and Yusuke and Hiei easily won their matches. The group was now on the elevator heading to the 200th floor. The doors opened and the mood instantly changed. Botan started to walk but Hiei and Yusuke both blocked her off with their arms.

"Hold it," Yusuke told her, with a serious expression.

"Do you feel that?" Hiei asked Yusuke with narrowed crimson eyes.

Yusuke nodded slowly, "What the hell is that? It's not spirit energy…"

"And it's not demon energy…" Hiei added.

The hall on the 200th floor was long and eerie. The green tiles were shiny and the walls were plain. One of the lights on the ceiling flickered and Yusuke knitted his eyebrows.

"Let's continue with caution," Hiei said warily and then nodded at Botan, "Stay behind us."

Botan nodded with a worried expression and grabbed the back of Yusuke's shirt. The group began to move forward down the hall until a thick feeling started to fill the air. It hit Hiei and Yusuke head on and the pair froze. Yusuke held his arms up to shield himself and Botan.

"It's difficult to move," Hiei stated in a puzzled tone.

His jagan lit up underneath his cloth covering and his demonic energy flared. It created a shield around him and the fire demon started to move forward freely. Yusuke smirked as Hiei moved by him and the detective started emitting a blue aura to surround him and Botan.

Hiei casually glanced over his shoulder, "I see spirit energy does the trick too… I still don't know what force this is though."

Yusuke shook his head, "Not a clue."

A stewardess appeared in one of the side halls and pointed them in the direction of the reception desk. She eyed them with a surprised expression as they moved through the hall with ease.

"One more thing," the stewardess said to them, "From the 200th floor up, weapons are allowed in matches."

Hiei smirked and ran his fingers over the sheath of his katana.

"Botan, why don't you try putting up a barrier around yourself," Yusuke told her, "I can't be with you all the time up here."

Botan nodded with a determined expression and concentrated until her barrier formed. She stepped away from the dark haired teen and grinned at him.

"Splendid!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at her language and continued around the corner to the reception desk. He stopped instantly causing Yusuke to bump into him and Botan to bump into the detective.

"Hey shorty! What's the big deal?!" Yusuke barked, peering around the fire demon who was staring ahead with a deadly glare.

Around the corner was another long hall and the group saw Gon and Killua frozen; unable to move. Another stewardess was explaining the rules of the 200th floor to them but the boys looked like they were struggling immensely. Hiei's eyebrows shot up as a tall muscular man walked into view next to the stewardess. He had spikey flame colored hair with a pink star under his right eye and a green tear drop under his left eye. His shirt was cutoff at the shoulders and suit symbols were on the front and back of it. He gave the two boys a grin and they gasped.

"Hisoka! What are you doing here?" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

Hisoka started chuckling, placing his hand on his forehead as he laughed.

"What am _I_ doing here?!" he asked them humorously, "Is that really all you've got to say to me?"

Yusuke glanced questioningly at Hiei as the jester pulled an ace card out of nowhere.

"To tell you the truth, I came here because the cards told me to," Hisoka continued.

Gon and Killua watched him with confused faces but said nothing.

"They told me our fates were _intertwined_!" he gushed.

Sickened expressions covered Gon and Killua's faces. They both looked as though they were ready to gag.

Hisoka began running his fingers through his spiked hair, "Of course I'm joking, fate had nothing to do with it. You purchased your air ship tickets on the internet, I merely searched your names and _ta da_! I knew exactly where you were going! When I saw you were coming here to Heaven's Arena I couldn't resist and boarded my private air ship and arrived here well ahead of you!"

Killua pointed at him accusingly, "So you're _stalking_ us?!"

"Don't be silly willy! I'm a regular here on the 200th floor and I have been for a long time now," Hisoka brushed him off, "As someone who knows their way around here let me give you some advice… turn back now, because obviously the two of you aren't ready."

He brought his hand out and an unseen force blew the two boys back. They skidded backwards on the floor, ending up right in front of Hiei and Yusuke. They both looked up at Hisoka with serious faces; standing strong against him.

The magician sat down cross legged on the floor, "As for when you'll be ready… it's really hard to say, take my advice, come back another time, and try _again_."

"No way! We've come this far and we're not leaving!" Killua shouted at him as he held his arms up to try and shield himself.

"Can you get past _me_?" Hisoka asked, putting his hand up and releasing another wave of power to push the boys further back.

This time Gon and Killua fell onto the floor with frightened expressions. Hiei's head jerked around as a man walked past them, it was the same man they had seen with Zushi.

"He's right," the man said, "You don't have nearly enough training to overcome his nen. It's like you've wandered naked into a snow storm and you have no idea where you are or how to get home. If you stay here much longer you're not going to survive."

"Is this what _nen_ is?! All he has to do is hold his hand up and we can't move a muscle?!" Killua exclaimed with an angry expression.

"I've decided to teach you the true nen, but right now we need to get you both out of here _quick_," the man said to them.

Hisoka put his hand down and the boys got up slowly.

Gon turned worriedly and said, "Yeah, but we have to register for our matches by midnight! What happens if we don't?"

The stewardess gave them a small smile and answered, "Then you'll have to start over again from the first floor and since Killua has been to the 200th floor before and not registered for a match, if he fails to this time he will never be able to compete here again."

Killua clenched his jaw in irritation, turned to the man and asked, "If we leave here with you right now, can we make it back by midnight to register?"

Gon glanced at the clock which read 8:30.

"That will depend on you," the man replied.

Hisoka let out a small chuckle from his spot down the hall on the floor. He leaned his chin on his knee and watched as Gon and Killua left with the mysterious man.

"Nen…" Hiei trailed off, "That's what this is."

"Great, we know what it's called, I still don't know what the hell it is," Yusuke grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, let's register," Hiei said, starting to move forward.

Hisoka's nen flared and hit the group powerfully. His eyebrows perked up in curiosity as they continued moving. Botan let out a heavy sigh behind them and Yusuke looked over his shoulder at her.

"Are you okay Botan?"

Botan nodded with a determined expression on her face.

"Once we get to our room and away from this clown freak you can relax," Yusuke told her.

Hisoka let out a loud laugh, "I'm not a clown, although I do consider myself quite humorous."

Hiei glared daggers and stopped only a few feet in front of him. The two stared each other down and a grin spread across Hisoka's face.

"Oh! This is too much fun!" Hisoka exclaimed excitedly.

"Be quiet you silly human," Hiei spat with an irritated expression.

Yusuke bit his lip and let out a snicker as the trio marched by the magician.

"What do we have here?!" Hisoka asked as they continued to walk away from him.

Botan turned around and glanced at him nervously. He was looking directly at her and gave her a wink. Botan let out a small yelp and her cheeks flushed. She took a few quick steps to get closer to Yusuke and scrunched her eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. Botan couldn't help it, he was an incredibly handsome man.

Yusuke marched up to the desk where he and Hiei were handed their forms. The woman running the desk smiled at them.

"Did you want to register for fights today? You have up to 90 days to register for your first fight but you can book a fight for any day during that time period. You need 10 wins to challenge a floor master, and 4 losses are a disqualification."

"We'll both register for fights as soon as possible," Hiei told the receptionist.

She stared at him with a surprised expression and Botan tapped Yusuke on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um," she started, but Yusuke turned around.

"Who are you?"

Three fighters stood behind them and were watching them with hungry eyes.

"You want to fight as soon as possible?" one of them asked, "We're up for that."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he slid the papers back across the desk, "Anytime is fine."

The receptionist nodded and handed them their room keys. The three of them left the desk and made their way down a few halls before coming upon the door to their room. Inside, the room was gigantic with all of the amenities plus more. There were chairs, couches, a large television, windows to look down from the tower, and two large beds. The television lit up and Yusuke and Hiei's names flashed across the screen with the date and time of their matches.

"Both are tomorrow," Botan noted as she collapsed heavily into a comfy chair.

"You should rest Botan, that guy's nen was a force to be reckoned with. I was worried about your barrier holding up," Yusuke told her.

Botan nodded and while Yusuke and Hiei were talking about their upcoming fights she snuck into the bedroom. She quickly got ready for the night and slid under the sheets with a grin on her face. Later, Yusuke and Hiei entered the bedroom.

"What the hell?!"

"That's your bed," Hiei pointed at the bed the sleeping girl was occupying.

"Hiei! That's not fair!" Yusuke exclaimed.

The fire demon shrugged and pulled his cloak off; taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Looks like I'm on the couch…" Yusuke grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Botan woke up early and got ready. She snuck out of the room to find something to eat since she was starving. The ferry girl wandered the halls and was unable to find anything.

"What kind of place is this?! Where is the food around here?" she mumbled to herself, her stomach growling in protest.

"Oh my."

Botan froze at the sound of a voice behind her and chills ran up her spine. She knew that voice and it belonged to the creepy yet handsome magician. She turned slowly to see him grinning at her as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"You look like you've fallen out of the sky," he told her, flashing the queen of hearts in her direction.

"I'm not from around here," Botan answered in a quiet voice.

Hisoka let out a laugh that echoed down the hall and Botan trembled.

"You didn't dye your hair and aren't wearing contacts, I can _tell_. Your short little friend referred to me yesterday as a 'silly human' implying that he was something else… that leads me to believe that none of you are human," Hisoka said with a twinkle in his eye.

Botan crossed her arms, "I'm not telling you anything!"

The magician chuckled, "I'm not asking you to…"

He walked by her and whispered, "Beautiful like an angel," and continued on his way.

The ferry girl stared at his back and could hear him mumbling cheerfully as he disappeared down the hall.

He was saying something along the lines of, "What a joy it would be to kill a supernatural creature! Such a _thrill_!"

Botan quickly turned and ran back to the room where she knew she'd be safe. Hisoka was frightening and she had a feeling he would attack anyone or anything without mercy if he wanted to.

"Where the hell have you been Botan?" Yusuke snapped with an irritated expression as she closed the room door behind her.

Botan bit her lip in frustration when her eyes fell upon a cart that had breakfast foods assorted on it. She glanced at the two boys who were both eating. Yusuke cut a piece of pancake with his fork and rubbed it in the syrup on his plate. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it with a satisfied expression. Hiei poked at his food with a curious face and Yusuke snickered at him.

"You missed my lecture on breakfast foods to shorty here, he has no idea what most of this is," Yusuke said.

"Humans and demons don't have the same tastes when it involves food," Hiei stated dryly.

"You like this though, don't you?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei's eyes shot down and he wordlessly cut into a chocolate chip waffle.

"That's what I thought… Now where were you Botan?" Yusuke asked again.

"Well!" Botan sputtered, "I woke up and was hungry… so I left the room and tried find something to eat."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Botan, they bring meals _to_ you up here. You were gone an awful long time, if you were _that_ hungry you should have called room service."

Botan narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry I don't have that number memorized!"

Hiei grabbed the phone which was on the table beside him and held it up. Botan squinted and instantly saw a list of numbers attached above the keypad.

She huffed and folded her arms, "Whatever!"

"You'd better eat, our fights are in a few hours," Yusuke told her, motioning at the cart.

Once she had grabbed her plate and filled it with a variety of breakfast foods Botan felt better. She was very happy with the great taste of the food and it filled her up quickly.

"I ran into that strange man while I was out this morning," Botan told the two guys.

"The clown?" Hiei questioned.

"His name is Hisoka," Yusuke elbowed Hiei who growled at him.

"How do you know?" Botan asked.

"I was bored so I looked at the schedule and his name and picture are on it to fight some Kastro guy in a month," Yusuke shrugged and then added, "And those kids said his name when we first got to the 200th floor."

"Oh! I remember now," Botan blinked and then said, "A fight in a month? That's pretty far away!"

"Not really," Hiei said, "In between each fight 90 days can go by."

"I guess…" Botan trailed off.

"You should be more careful Botan, there are some weirdo people here that might take advantage of someone like you," Yusuke told her with a parental tone.

"Like _me_? What's that supposed to mean?" Botan asked defensively.

"A defenseless woman," Hiei spat, "You're an easy target for someone who wants to have a good time."

Botan stared at the fire demon with a confused expression and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Hiei asked.

"Apparently," Yusuke whispered.

"You're both so mean!" Botan exclaimed.

"How are we mean when we're trying to tell you how to keep safe around here?" Yusuke questioned.

"Leave her be, if she gets in trouble it's her own damn fault," Hiei shook his head.

…..

"That Gon kid got clobbered!" Yusuke exclaimed as they carried an unconscious Gon off the ring.

The boy had just finished his fight with Gido and it had looked promising for a while. Gon was able to dodge the spinning tops and then all of a sudden things went very wrong leaving the boy with a variety of injuries.

"Probably several broken bones with the way he was slammed around," Hiei noted.

"And next up we have Sadaso versus Yusuke!" the announcer proclaimed.

Yusuke turned around and gave Botan and Hiei a wink, "I won't let him get one attack in on me."

"Hn! Confident aren't you?" Hiei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yusuke made his way down to the ring where he jumped up with a cocky grin. Sadaso slowly approached him and grinned with his deformed features.

"What an ugly man," Hiei commented, wrinkling his nose.

"Hiei! That's not very nice!" Botan scolded him, wagging her finger in his face.

He narrowed his crimson eyes and glared at her, but said nothing. They both turned their attention back to the ring where the referee had signaled for the match to begin.

Yusuke powerfully propelled himself forward and in the blink of an eye his fist connected with Sadaso's jaw. The man flew up in the air and Yusuke followed him, placing a hard knee in his lower back. Sadaso let out a gasp of agony and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Yusuke smirked and blew on his knuckles as the referee signaled a KO hit. Yusuke's mouth formed a cheesy grin and he gave a peace sign to the camera.

Hiei huffed and stood, passing the spirit detective on the way down to the ring. Yusuke gave the fire demon a nod and bumped his shoulder with his fist. Hiei shoved his hands into the pockets of his black cloak and continued on.

"Great job Yusuke! That was so quick!" Botan applauded him.

Yusuke ran the top of his hand under his nose, "Well yeah Botan, that guy was really weak. I could have killed him if that punch would have been serious."

Botan turned her attention back to the ring where Hiei was standing with a bored look on his face. His opponent appeared on the other side in a motorized chair.

"What the hell? Hiei gets to fight a cripple?! That's not fair!" Yusuke pouted, folding his arms.

"Yusuke! That's incredibly rude and insensitive!"

"And next we have Riehlvelt versus Hiei!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Ready…" the referee started, looking back and forth between the two, "_Fight_!"

Upon the signal Riehlvelt pulled out two bullwhips and began rapidly swinging them around.

"And there's Riehlvelt's twin snakes' song of defense!" the announcer commentated.

The whips swung around at a rapid pace and Hiei pulled out his katana. He bent his legs and quickly pushed off the ground at lightning speed. The fire demon appeared behind Riehlvelt where he placed his katana back in its sheath. Riehlvelt was still swinging his whips and suddenly stopped as they split into several pieces, falling to the floor. His chair also broke and the man fell to the floor. Hiei turned around and stared down at Riehlvelt with an evil look.

"Surrender or I'll kill you."

Riehlvelt gasped along with the audience and turned to the referee.

"Hiei wins!"

The audience erupted and Botan rolled her eyes as she heard girls behind her talking about how _cool_ Hiei was.

'You wouldn't think he was cool if you knew him first hand,' she thought with a small frown, 'He's quite frightening.'

Hiei returned to them and Yusuke gave him a sly grin, "You dog! You used a weapon! Was that guy really worth it?"

"No," Hiei stated dryly, "But I didn't feel like getting my hands dirty."

Yusuke stood, "Let's get out of here, the rest of these fights are going to be boring."

"Let's sign up for our next set," Hiei told him.

Yusuke nodded, "Sure."

Botan turned and looked up the flight of stairs where she saw a familiar face looking down at her with a grin. A shiver ran up her spine and she quickly looked at her companions who were talking avidly to one another. She glanced back up and a certain magician gave her a wink before disappearing.

"I think I'm going to go back to the room," Botan said with a blanched face.

"Whoa, Botan, you look terrible! You were fine just a second ago. What happened?" Yusuke asked, staring at her with a perplexed look.

Hiei pointed up the stairs, "The clown is watching her."

Yusuke looked up quickly, "Where?"

"He's gone now… how did you know Hiei?" Botan asked.

The fire demon pointed to the cloth that covered his jagan eye, "I _see_ everything."

"Silly me, of course you do… well, I'm still going back to the room," Botan said.

"Be careful Botan, if you need help…" Yusuke trailed off and then said, "Scream, we'll hear that big mouth of yours no matter where you are."

Botan's face dropped, "_Thanks_."

She stomped up the steps and cautiously glanced from side to side. There were people walking around but no sign of Hisoka. Quickly, she darted into a crowd that was passing and watched her surroundings carefully as they walked. They came up upon the hall she needed to exit to and she left the group with a large side step. Botan turned in a full circle as she started walking down the hall and let out a scream as she came around to face forward again.

"You're not very sneaky."

Botan's eyes grew large and she took a step back only to bump into something hard. She shakily looked over her shoulder only to see _another_ Hisoka staring down at her. She opened her mouth to scream again but the magician in front of her covered her mouth.

Behind her, he said, "Hush now, what have I ever done to you?"

Botan paused and thought. He was sort of right… he had never done anything to her to warrant her behavior. He was a bit creepy and that was all. She was nice to creepy people all of the time. Botan let out a sigh as he uncovered her mouth. She turned to face the Hisoka behind her but no one was there.

"Why are you looking that way? I'm over here you silly girl," Hisoka said in a joking voice.

"What do you want? You keep following me."

Hisoka let out a laugh, "I'm not following you, it seems like we keep popping up in the same places at the same time! It's _fate_!"

Botan watched with a stunned expression on her face as he pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them.

"Choose one and put it back in the deck, if I can show you your card on the first try you'll let me take you to dinner," Hisoka told her as the deck flew back and forth between his hands.

Botan gasped, "Absolutely not! I don't even know you! You could do terrible things to me!"

Hisoka laughed again, "If I wanted to do things to you I would have already done them and you _do_ know me. We met this morning, _remember_?"

Botan pursed her lips and the magician added, "And it'll be in a public place so there would be no reason for me to do something to you."

The ferry girl looked down at the cards and then back up at the magician. She bit her lip and chewed on it nervously. She wasn't sure what to do but she _did_ know that if Yusuke caught her with this man he'd kill him. Botan scowled, she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, Yusuke wasn't her boss. She reached out and snatched a card from the magician who gave her a bright smile. Botan glanced at the card and shoved it back in the deck. Hisoka began wildly shuffling the deck until suddenly the cards were together with one sticking out at the top. He held the deck out to her and Botan grabbed the loose card.

Her pink eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, "That's… my card."

Hisoka took the card from her and the deck disappeared from his hands. He folded his muscular arms and grinned at her.

"I'll be at your room to get you at 7," Hisoka said with a wink.

The magician walked past her out into the main hall and disappeared into the crowd; leaving Botan speechless. Slowly she lifted one foot at a time and continued to the room still unable to comprehend what had just happened. She opened the door and walked inside, collapsing into one of the chairs facing the television. Her eyes went to the clock which said it was around noon. She was extremely nervous and confused about her sudden evening engagement.

Botan pursed her lips and thought about how she could keep it a secret from Yusuke and Hiei. A flashback of Hiei and his glowing jagan eye zipped through her mind.

"I _see_ everything."

She heard his voice ringing in her thoughts and it was at that moment she knew she'd have to tell them the truth.

…..

"You're _what_?!" Yusuke almost shouted after Botan told him she had plans that evening.

"Unbelievable, you really are a moron," Hiei shook his head with a tired expression.

Botan pursed her lips, "I can do what I want! I don't need you two giving me orders all of the time! I'm not a child!"

"Are you sure?"

"Be quiet Hiei!" Botan snapped.

She nervously looked at the clock which told her that in fifteen minutes she'd be walking out the door with Hisoka. She kept telling herself that he had yet to do anything to her to warrant concern so she shouldn't judge him. Sure he was a little odd, but there were plenty of odd people who were still great to be around.

"Make sure you take your communicator with you… in case you get into trouble," Yusuke said in a low voice with a look of defeat on his face.

Botan gave him a sympathetic smile, "Of course I will."

She went to the bathroom where she did a last minute scan of herself. The ferry girl was wearing her pink kimono with her hair pulled back in its typical high ponytail. She didn't feel the need to get too fancy, it wasn't going to be a fancy dinner… or at least she didn't think so. Botan winced at the thought of being in a very public place while Hisoka was wearing his vibrant outfit with paint on his face. She tapped her chin, wondering what he would look like in _normal_ clothes instead of the clown type suit. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door to the room and zipped out of the bathroom quickly. Botan glanced over in front of the television where Hiei and Yusuke were both turned in their chairs watching her. Yusuke sat with his arms crossed and a disapproving scowl on his face. Botan gave them both a small smile and slowly walked to the door. She reached out with a trembling hand and turned the door knob. The door opened and Botan's pink eyes became wide in shock. Who the heck was this guy? It couldn't be Hisoka… could it? She stared at the man who was on the other side of the door frame and her lips parted slightly.

"Don't look so surprised, I told you I'd be her at seven you silly girl."

Botan's mouth immediately shut, oh yeah, that was him. She couldn't believe how different he looked… how _normal_ he looked. He was in a black suit with a black tie that had red hearts and diamonds on it. The star and tear drop were absent from his face and his hair was flat instead of spiked up. Botan heard a sharp growl from behind her and she hesitantly glanced over her shoulder to see Yusuke gritting his teeth as a bright aura surrounded him. Hiei had a plain expression but she could tell the fire demon was scrutinizing the newcomer.

"Oh my, what a tense atmosphere," Hisoka joked glancing at the two guys who were staring him down, "You must be a damsel in distress with meanies like them for roommates."

"Shut up you stupid clown!" Yusuke shouted, pointing at him accusingly, "You have her back here before nine or I'll hunt you down!"

"Yusuke please!" Botan said with an embarrassed expression.

"Yikes," Hisoka chuckled and motioned for her to come out of the room.

Botan turned around, closing the door as she backed up, "I'll be back later."

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, the door clicking shut. She started walking down the hall with Hisoka next to her. Botan noticed how tall he was and how long his legs were immediately because in the time he took one step she had to take multiple steps to keep up with him. She stared at the ground, feeling very awkward and not knowing what to say. The pair got onto the elevator which was taking them all the way down to the first floor.

"Where are we going?" Botan finally asked as they traveled downward.

"A place close by, don't worry yourself," Hisoka replied, not looking at her.

The elevator door finally opened and Botan followed Hisoka out into the lobby of Heaven's Arena. She wordlessly stayed on his heels as they left the building and started walking down the city streets. After a few minutes they stopped moving in front of a quaint restaurant and Hisoka flashed a glance down at Botan with a small smile on his face. A chill ran up her spine and vanished as soon as the magician looked away. Botan could tell why people were so intimidated by this man, his eye contact was enough to send fearful bursts of adrenaline through her veins. She felt like a lamb going into the lion's den and couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach screaming for her to escape while she had the chance. The ferry girl trailed after the magician as they entered the building. The lights were dim and each table had its own glow coming from the lamps that were hanging over them. They were led to a private table for two in the back and Botan looked around curiously.

"What a cute place!" the ferry girl said in a cheerful voice.

Hisoka tilted his head slightly and said, "Aren't you going to tell me your name pretty lady?"

Botan gasped and her eyes shot down in embarrassment, "Sorry! Oh goodness! I completely forgot! How rude of me!"

Hisoka let out a chuckle and watched her intently as she spoke, "My name is Botan."

"Hmm…" Hisoka hummed out.

Botan continued on, if there was one thing she was good at it was talking, "And the two guys I'm here with are Yusuke and Hiei. The short grouchy one is Hiei, he's a bit temperamental, and the other is Yusuke."

"Ah yes, the silly goose who yelled at me to have you home before nine… what a protective boy," Hisoka said with amusement on his face.

Botan laughed nervously, "Yes, that's him, Yusuke is a great person, he can go a bit over the top sometimes."

"So let's cut to the chase… what are they? And what are you? I'm curious to know."

"Um! I don't think I'm at liberty to say!" Botan told him with a startled look and laughed nervously, "I'm just a normal, uninteresting lady!"

The waiter showed up and asked them what they wanted to drink and quickly brought them their beverages. Botan sipped thirstily on her pink lemonade and warily looked up to see the magician still staring her down.

"Is there any particular reason you're eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat?" Botan asked a bit defensively.

Hisoka clapped his hands and laughed, causing Botan to jump. She uncomfortably smoothed her kimono over her lap and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you try anything Yusuke will tear you to shreds!" Botan said.

"Are your friends by any chance related to Gon and his little Zoldyck companion?" Hisoka asked.

Botan frowned, "No… but I can see why you'd think that. Hiei does look a bit like Killua and Gon and Yusuke have some similarities too."

"Tell me what the aura was that you three used to evade my nen when you first arrived on the 200th floor."

"Yusuke and I used spiritual energy and Hiei used demon energy," Botan said and then slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oopsie!"

Hisoka let out another laugh, "What an odd girl you are!"

Botan stared at the table with a pouty face as the waiter took their orders. He left and the ferry girl shot a glare at Hisoka who ran his hand over his fiery colored hair.

"So you're trying to tell me that your little short friend is a demon? Such a funny girl, next you'll tell me you're a long lost princess in search of her castle!"

Botan's face dropped as the magician laughed at his own joke.

Hisoka stopped and said, "But I'm inclined to believe you… so you and the other boy are _spirits_?"

"Yusuke is a human," Botan told him, "He's very special."

"So am I," Hisoka winked.

Botan's eye twitched and she huffed, "Why don't you tell me about yourself since you're so interested in learning about me and my friends."

"Oh, that's no fun! My past isn't important," he brushed her off.

"Why are you obsessed with cards? And why do you wear that weird clown costume?" Botan asked.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and fear coursed through Botan. She shrank back and trembled.

"Ha! Are you afraid of me?" he asked excitedly.

"Does that make you happy? Do you like when people are afraid of you?" Botan questioned, noticing how his face lit up.

"Yes, of course! There's nothing more thrilling than the kill or the fear that I can strike into others."

"That's disturbing…" Botan mumbled to herself.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun!" he scolded her, shaking his finger.

The ferry girl shook her head, "If you aren't a clown… what are you?"

"If you don't stop referring to me as a clown I'll have to cut out that voice box of yours… I don't like being called that," he told her with a grin.

Botan jumped and her trusty baseball bat materialized in her hands. She held it defensively and gasped in shock once she realized what she had done. It disappeared with a 'poof' instantly.

Hisoka's eyes became large and he began clapping, "Are you a magician too?! What a clever trick!" he excitedly pulled out his deck of cards and began shuffling them enthusiastically.

"You're a magician?" Botan asked incredulously.

'A murderous creepy magician… how odd,' she thought as she watched him hold the deck out to her.

"Pick!" he told her.

Botan sighed and pulled out a card. She looked at it and shoved it back in the pile. The ferry girl stared at his black tie with red hearts and diamonds as Hisoka shuffled the deck once again. The waiter arrived with their dinner and placed it in front of them. Botan smiled with a delighted expression as she looked down at her plate, it looked positively delicious! She looked up at Hisoka who held a card up with a smug expression.

"Was this your card?"

Botan grabbed her fork and nodded slowly, "Yes… that was it. How did you get so good with card tricks?"

"I can build towers of cards to the ceiling too!" he proclaimed and then asked, "Now tell me Botan, what is it you do?"

"You already asked me that… I'm not going to say," she answered.

"I don't know who you think I'm going to go blab your secrets to… if you can't tell, I don't have any _friends_, there's no safer person to tell than me!"

Botan rolled her eyes, she supposed he was right, and she'd never see him again once she went back to spirit world.

"I'm the grim reaper."

Botan continued eating but Hisoka stared at her with a shocked expression. He was silent and a large grin spread across his face.

"Mmm, I think I might like you more than I initially thought!" he said in a sing song voice.

"It's quite a dull job. That's why I like breaks like this where I can be with other people instead of comforting and ferrying souls for judgment," she said.

A tremor ran through the magician and Botan noticed it. She gave him an odd look but continued with her meal.

"Thrilling," Hisoka said in a breathless voice.

…..

"This is the spirit world detective kit!" Botan announced proudly.

Hisoka glanced down at the open kit and tapped his chin with a small smirk. Botan bent down and began shuffling through the items. The two were in the middle of a nearby park which was lit by the surrounding street lights.

Botan pulled out a small ring and put it on her finger, "This is the concentration ring and it increases the user's spirit energy sevenfold! But one has to be careful using it because it leaves the wearer exhausted!"

She placed the ring back in the kit and pulled out a watch, "This is the demon compass! Look here!"

Hisoka leaned closer and eyed the watch which pointed sharply in the direction of Heaven's Arena.

"It senses your grouchy friend," he said.

Botan nodded, "Yes! It's picking up on Hiei that's for sure!"

The magician took a step back when an oar materialized and Botan sat on it. She rose up into the air and held up a small magnifying glass with a smile.

"This is the psychic spyglass! You can see through walls, buildings, and even clothes with it!" Botan exclaimed as she peered through the monocle at the nearby skyscrapers.

Without thinking she looked down at Hisoka and let out a yelp, dropping the spyglass. He caught it with a grin and looked up at her through it.

"Oh yes, the view through this is _dazzling_."

Botan ascended quickly and swatted at the magician with a frustrated face.

"Don't do that! Goodness! That's not a very gentlemanly thing to do!" she scolded him.

"I'd love to show you some of my _tricks_, but I need someone to perform them with…" he trailed off.

Botan produced a whistle and held it up, "The mystic whistle!"

Hisoka's eyebrows shot up as she blew into it and he heard no sound.

Botan stopped and placed it in the kit, "There, that should do it!"

In seconds a shadowy figure appeared next to her.

"Why are you blowing that _thing_, what an atrocious noise!"

"Hi Hiei!" Botan smiled sweetly at him.

The fire demon let out a growl, "Why the hell did you blow it?!"

"_Botan_!"

The ferry girl looked up only to see a desperate spirit detective racing toward her. He stopped in front of her huffing to catch his breath.

"I thought he was killing you! So I ran down all the stairs from the 200th floor to here!" Yusuke ground out through breaths.

Hisoka grinned, "How thoughtful! You brought me a pair of dummies that I can show you _my_ tricks with!"

Botan smiled and pointed at Hiei, "He's very durable, but can turn into a big meanie, be careful!"

Yusuke collapsed and hit the ground, still trying to catch his breath, "God damn it Botan!"

Hisoka paused and stared across at the street where a pair of familiar boys were walking by.

"Oh wonderful! _Gon_!" Hisoka waved flamboyantly.

Gon and Killua stopped, staring over at the group with wide eyes. They started talking to one another and then slowly made their way over.

"Hello Gon, how's that nen training coming?" Hisoka asked slyly.

"Hisoka! What are you doing out here?" Gon asked.

"I had a date," the magician replied simply.

Hiei shook his head and Yusuke glared at the man angrily.

"See what I mean?" Hisoka asked Botan, "They all look alike!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and stared at Killua who eyed him back skeptically.

"No we don't," they both said at the same time.

Botan's eyebrows shot up and she bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Hiei approached the boy and Yusuke busted out laughing.

"He's like twelve years old and still taller than you Hiei!" the spirit detective sputtered.

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped, "I could break him like a twig if I wanted to."

"Try it!" Killua spat.

The pair stared at each other and at the same time moved with lightning fast speed. They continued to navigate around each other, neither one able to get an opening on the other. They finally stopped with Hiei wielding his katana and Killua ready with his claws. Hiei closed his eyes and smirked as he placed his katana back in its sheath.

"Hn! Perhaps you aren't as worthless as you appear."

Killua grinned, "You're pretty good too."

"Okay, okay! I wanted to show off my tricks! Gon look-alike, come over here!" Hisoka said, pointing at Yusuke.

"What?! I don't look like that kid!"

Yusuke stood up with a defiant expression and marched toward the magician. Hisoka glanced at Botan and grinned.

"My nen type is transmutation. I can change my aura to mimic something else by copying the properties of real things. A notable transmuter trait is that we're whimsical liars!" Hisoka grinned madly.

Yusuke let out a gasp as he was suddenly flung up into the air. Hisoka rhythmically flicked his wrist in different directions when sent Yusuke flying all over. The spirit detective screamed out curse words as he hit the ground.

"That's called my Bungee Gum. I can stick anyone I want with it."

Botan stared at Yusuke, "I don't see anything."

"That's because it's my nen. It's imitating the wonderful rubbery form of my favorite gum!" Hisoka gushed.

"Get it the hell off of me!" Yusuke commanded, swiping at the air around him blindly.

"Come here," Hisoka said with a grin, ushering him forward with his hand.

As soon as he moved his finger Yusuke flew forward and landed on the ground as Hisoka's feet.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Yusuke snarled, aiming his spirit gun up at the magician's face.

Botan jumped and rushed to his side, kneeling down, "Now now, calm down Yusuke, don't be so rash."

"_Rash_?! This freak just threw me around the park like a ragdoll and all you did was _watch_! Now you're scolding _me_?!"

Hisoka ignored him and said, "Another trick of mine... _Hello_, little short grouchy man over there, yes _you_. Let me borrow that pretty sword of yours."

Hiei bared his teeth and firmly grabbed the sheath at his side.

"Hiei, just for a few seconds, or…" Botan trailed off, holding up the mystic whistle.

Hiei's face fell and he let out a growl, "Witch!"

The fire demon roughly threw the sword at Hisoka who caught it gracefully. Quickly he slid out of his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt to expose his forearms. The magician lifted the sword and placed the sharp blade against his skin. Botan gasped as he cut downwards and her eyebrows shot up as nothing happened. Hisoka sheathed the sword and tossed it back to Hiei who caught it grumpily.

"Ta da! Magic!" Hisoka grinned, pointing at his unharmed arm.

"Ridiculous!" Hiei spat, "I'm sure I'd have no problem cutting you."

"My Bungee Gum and Texture surprise together!" Hisoka said, touching his arm where a cloth materialized.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the cloth fell from his arm and they were able to see his gaping wound which was bleeding freely.

"I wrap the cloth with my Bungee Gum, and the cloth is disguised as my skin, it's a cool trick, _right_? Then you have no idea I'm hurt!"

"But how?" Gon squeaked out.

Hisoka made a few 'tsk' noises, "A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"I'm sick of this shit," Yusuke moaned, standing up and rubbing the back of his head, "I'm going to bed."

…

"I hope the damage I did to your friend isn't permanent," Hisoka said with a cheeky laugh.

They were riding the elevator back up to the 200th floor and Botan had come to the realization that even though he was creepy, he wasn't _that _bad. She actually enjoyed her evening and had learned some new things. Yusuke and Hiei were back in the room and Botan was heading that way.

They got off the elevator and started walking down the hall when Botan asked, "Are you hiding that wound right now?"

Hisoka was carrying his jacket over his shoulder and he glanced down at his forearm.

"Maybe," he said in a teasing voice.

"Let me heal it for you!"

"The grim reaper has healing powers?!" Hisoka asked and busted into a fit of laughter.

Botan grabbed his arm and jerked the sleeve up. She gasped as a piece of bloodied cloth loosely fell to the floor. Hisoka stared down at her with a small frown on his lips.

"Hold still," Botan told him, a healing light coming from her palms.

He watched in fascination as the wound became smaller and eventually vanished. The magician childishly poked at the skin where the laceration had been and grinned.

"Machi would be jealous of you…" he said in an amused voice.

"Who is Machi?" Botan asked as they continued walking.

"Nobody!" Hisoka sang as they stopped in front of Botan's door.

Botan nervously twiddled her fingers and said, "Thanks for dinner, it was a fun evening."

Hisoka grinned and bent down so he was eye level with her. He leaned forward and feverishly kissed her. Botan's shocked yelp was muffled and she eventually pushed toward him. At that moment Hisoka backed up and grinned at her once again.

"Farewell," he winked, "To the prettiest grim reaper I've ever seen."

The magician disappeared into the darkness of the hallway and Botan stared after him with pink cheeks. Her eyes shot down where a card had been shoved in between her fingers. She held it up and saw it was the joker card. Botan let out a small laugh and flipped it over to see that he had scribbled his cell phone number on the back. The ferry girl put the card up the sleeve of her kimono and entered the room.

"Is anyone still…" Botan started to ask but saw that both beds were occupied and smiled.

She let out a sigh, "I guess it's the couch for me tonight."

**A/N: And that's it! I wanted it to be fairly short! Now I need to get back to finishing my other stories! :P Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
